Return of the Lamb
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: What happened when Aries and Leo were reunited in the Spirit World after Lucy becomes Aries' new Celestial Spirit Mage. Has mentions of Leo's past but that's another fanfic ;) I just LOVE the cover image but I tragically don't own it...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Aries/Leo would be cannon by now.**

* * *

><p><span>Return of the Lamb<span>

Leo walked over to his old recliner and relaxed into it. He was just about the Celestial Spirit version of being asleep with the fire burning when their was a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and pushed himself out of his chair. When he opened the front door, Aries threw her arms around him in a bear hug.

"Aries!" Leo exclaimed in happiness "I've missed you!"

They pushed away and he saw the look on her face. She had something on her mind. Leo welcomed Aries into his home and poured them both a drink. They took a seat on the sofa and Aries took a sip of her drink.

"I've missed you... sorry... I've felt guilty for the past 3 years... I'm sorry..." she said.

"Aries, it wasn't your fault. Karen was the one to push me to such measures. I was the one whose actions got her killed. It's not your fault so don't apologize for it," Leo responded.

"I'm sorry, Leo, I just feel guilty about what happened to you," she said, tears in her eyes.

Leo put aside their drinks and pulled her into his arms. Aries cried into his shoulder and gripped his jacket sleeves. He comfortingly rubbed her back and gently smiled down at her. When she pulled back, she looked up at him and giggled.

"Nice glasses, Leo," she said, smiling at him.

He was shocked Aries could go from crying to laughing so easily but he smiled at her and took them off. Aries looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. Leo was initially confused about her sudden shyness but being shy was one of her most adorable traits. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Thanks for saving me..." Aries said, looking away from him with her pink curls in her face "I wish I had that much strength... you're my hero... How did you survive 3 years out of the Spirit World?"

"Aries, you _are_ strong," Leo responded "I'd do anything for you and I was already planning on standing up to Karen anyway. I wasn't sure how I was going to do that but when she was threatening you, I couldn't stand by any longer,"

"I-I'm sorry!" she shrieked before trying to run for the door.

Leo was faster and, as she pulled the door open, he slammed it shut.

"Aries! You don't have to constantly apologize! It wasn't your fault!" he exclaimed.

Aries was flustered and tried to pull the door open. Tears formed in her eyes and she fell to her knees. Leo knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arms. She had felt so guilty that she had practically deluded herself into believing it really was all her fault.

"As long as I'm here, I'll never let you feel guilty again... you're so sweet and innocent. You could never do something like that. Karen was a heinous she-devil yet you were still loyal to her. You're a friend to everyone and you could never do anything that could hurt someone like I did," Leo said "I admire your loyalty,"

Aries was stunned by his words and leaned back to look at him. He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. With a blush on her face, Aries got to her feet and pulled him up with her.

"You... uh... remember when we were kids?" she stammered, her heart racing "We used to go fishing all the time with Aquarius and Scorpio. Then when we met Virgo, Gemi and Mini, we would all go exploring in caves and forests and- and-"

Aries lost her train of thought as the entire time she had been ranting, they had been leaning closer and closer together so they were barely a breath away.

"You were always adorable in that little lamb jumpsuit you wore," Leo said, chuckling.

"You were always so messy with unbrushed hair and mysterious smudge marks on your clothes. You tried to teach me to fish once and you just reached out and grabbed a fish tail in your teeth... little did you know that it was Aquarius," Aries giggled as she tried to distract herself from him being oh-so-close.

"You were always there for me. Whenever I needed a hug after my dad pushed me too far, you were always there with your fluffy and calming feel. No one's been there for me like you have," he responded "Except... maybe... my mother..." and he looked away at the memory.

They didn't say anything else as they had leaned so close to each other that their lips finally met. It was... awkward... to say the least. They tried tilting their heads but they didn't get the instinct to close their eyes. They were basically just pressing their lips together. When they stepped back from each other, they just looked at each other in silence until reality came crashing back.

"I've... got to go..." Aries said.

She opened the door to leave and, this time, Leo didn't stop her. When she left, he went over to his recliner again and collapsed into it before rubbing the ridge of his nose. Aries was his closest friend. She understood him in a way no one else ever could. She had been there when his father pushed him too far when training him and when his mother disappeared.

"Aries..." Leo breathed her name.

The name filled the silent room and he suddenly opened his eyes. He felt like a lion on the hunt and Aries was his prey.

* * *

><p>Aries was heading for the roads between the heavenly giants that made up their "world". The Spring meadow that she lived in was the next planet over. Hey, the Spirit World was a confusing place (at least to humans). She was a bit disappointed by that kiss with Leo. Aries had always hoped that her first kiss with him would be sweet yet passionate but that was just... cold and unemotional as if he had merely bumped into her by accident. Maybe she had been hoping for too much or her ideas of romance was just too... romanticized.<p>

Aries sighed and had come to a stop when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around her. They spun her around and she saw Leo's smiling face. He wrapped his arms around her and put his forehead against hers. Aries smiled as they held each other, finding ways to wrap their arms around one another. They pressed their hands against each other and slid their fingers together.

"Let's try that again, my Little Lamb," Leo said to her in a hushed voice.

"I was hoping you'd want to, my Gentle Lion," Aries responded.

They were both oblivious to all the Celestial Spirits who had spotted the star-crossed lovers. With a simple movement, they tilted their heads with their eyes automatically shutting. This time, Aries felt the gentle yet passionate kiss she had been hoping for and Leo noted just how soft Aries' lips were against his despite her habit of nervously biting them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same to her waist.

When they parted, they smiled at each other and Leo cupped her face in his hand.

"How come you taste like cotton candy?" he asked, sucking his lips in to taste the residue of her lip gloss.

"It's my favourite," Aries responded, smiling at him but then frowned "Are you... going to leave again?"

Leo was shocked by this statement but smiled and tightened his arms around her. He held her close and Aries nuzzled into him.

"Only when my Celestial Spirit Mage calls me," he reassured her "You know me, I'll also be flirting with her just to get a reaction," and he smirked.

Aries smiled at him. It really was her Leo, they were under contract with the same mage (this time a nice one) and they were with each other once more...


End file.
